The Innocence of Your Smile
by xprisonicfairytalex
Summary: It only took one look from him. One smile. One touch. To make me fall absolutely and positively head over heels in love with him. akuroku.
1. innocent smile

**The Innocence of Your Smile**

**A.N.**** Ah, it's been one ****hell**** of a long time.**

**Opal hasn't written not one story in almost a year.**

**Shocking, I know. Well, this fall transition certainly has worn her down; emotionally,**

**physically, and mentally. She has learned a lot and has lost a lot, but she's going**

**to be A-OK. Hey, I'm not too bad at this 'venting' thing, after all! Anyway, this idea popped into my head at midnight last night. srsly. It did. Opal was astonished at how**

**well this plot could work out. Hell, it can and it will.**

**I'll actually try and finish this puppy.**

**I've already got the ending in mind.**

**Ah, yes. When it comes to describing Roxas; Axel describes ****every.****Little****. ****Detail.**

**So, if it wears on your nerves then bear with me. I made the poor guy sound like **

**a stalker!**

**Well, Axel ****is**** a Roxasphile.**

**O YAH. The story is told in Axel's POV unless otherwise noted.**

**Enjoy and R&R if you'd like.**

**And without further ado,**

**I present to you;**

**the first chapter of:**

**The Innocence of Your Smile**

_those soft pink_

_lips and those_

_luscious hips_

_those deep blue_

_eyes as clear as_

_the skies_

_baby, I can't deny,_

_it ain't no lie_

_just give _

_me a sign_

_it ain't no lie_

_cause sooner_

_or later_

_you'll be mine_

So, I hope you liked the poem. I wrote it during my exhilarating working shift at Target. Yeah, the big ass department store that everyone practically drops their pants for. '_More for Less._'is the slogan. Catchy, right? Heh, they must've hired a stupid pre school to come up with that one. Ah, pardon my ranting. This place is just one huge empty hell hole of a supermarket. Sure, they've got some great ready-to-eat food, heat-your-own-ramen, free food samples, hell, we've even got a Starbucks in here. But as they say 'there's a price to fame'. Yeah, we've got the biggest shit load of packaged goods in all of Ashfield. Dollar General ain't got nothing on that.

But with nice products, fancy carts, and services you still get the shitty customers. Yeah, the ones that make this whole damn place possible. I'm not talking about the customers that forget their money or pull the 'pity card' when they 'realize' that they don't have enough money on 'em to pay for what their greedy asses purchased. I'm talking about the ones that just toss their shit on the check out line, flash you a crude look through their bootlegged Gucci sunglasses, and casually whip their hair in your face; expecting you to care of everything that they bought. Yeah; the assholes. You know, the ones that just make you wanna slam their head against the register. Repeatedly.

Heh, I've almost brought that fantasy to life, but instead of bashing some poor guy's head in I just managed to punch his sunglasses in. Hospital bound that guy was. Ah, I'm sure you're wondering when the real action is supposed to begin. You know, the 'HOLY SHIT. HE'S HOT. I WANT HIM IN MY PANTS' part. Just don't get your panties in a knot and I'll let you in on every little thing that is going down. Because, trust me:

This.

Is.

Just.

About.

To.

Get:

"SERIOUS?!" I cried. Shit, I just arrived no later than twelve minutes ago and already I'm told I'm due for a late shift. TODAY. ON A MONDAY. 'Could this _possibly_ get any worse?' I groaned internally. My

manager sighed audibly. It seemed that he was equally annoyed. "I have to work till midnight again? I had to that yesterday!" I spat, my eyes were churning with disgust. Jeez, working at this place from morning till sunset is bad enough, but working till midnight? Oh, fuck no. But, hey, I don't mind a little extra cash from time to time. Well, I assume I'm getting extra cash from this. Oh! Right, back to the 'juicy part'. I haughtily placed my hands on my hips and let out a long exaggerated sigh. "Come ooooon, Mr. Davidson. Give me a break, will ya?" I pleaded, I even attempted the puppy dog eyes.

Too bad Mr. Davidson was one stubborn bastard to convince. The superior emitted a light growl, the tension clearly visible on his face. I rolled my eyes. Obviously, this was one battle, like countless others; that I was going to lose. "Fine fine fine." I mumbled with a purposeful toss of my hair. I twirled around and headed towards my post, A.K.A my cash register. "Ugh. He's such a pain." I sigh inside as I busy myself with re calculating the amount of money held in my register. As expected, my attention span was that of a six month old baby. Ten seconds in and I'm already uninterested. I glance at my complementary clock, "8:24". A slight frown crossed my face.

But, my down cast frown was about to be turned into a smile. A really good smile. I heard the entrance doors swhoosh open and, my God, let me tell you, I could scarcely believe what had just walked through those double doors. My eyes laid themselves upon a young man, no, young boy. Not quite a man and not quite a boy. Oh God, the simple fact that I was LOOKING at this, this, piece of human perfection almost blew me away. His clothes, Heavens, the clothes that were fitted nicely against his feminine frame were just marvelous. He was clad with a faded cerulean blue t-shirt, it had splashes of tiny white stars and one dominant star in the far right corner. What, unfortunately, covered his legs were faded gray jeans with patches stitched on the back pockets. His shoes were old worn brown Converse shoes.

I suspect this kid was a size nine in 'Kids' shoes. Oh, and by the way, I haven't even described his facial features. God, if perfection was destined to become a physical entity then this boy was it. His hair; an untamed mesh of blonde spikes. How I would love to run my fingers through that mess. And his eyes, oh, those eyes. So vast and blue, I could just drown myself in those ocean blue orbs. And his nose, a cute little button nose that just begged to be poked. Last but certainly not least, are those lips. Those full young virgin lips. Oh, I can only imagine the places I'd have those things go.

"Uhm, excuse me."

I gasped. The boy's dreamy voice dragged me out of my day dreaming. "Oh, sorry, I--" 'Oh God. He's looking at me. He's looking at me. He's looking. at. me. I am frozen. 'TALK. DAMMIT, NOW'S YOUR CHANCE.' Thank Heavens for that inner voice. I instantly regain all composure and flash this beauty my kindest smile. "Can I help you?" Ah, that sounded perfectly natural. He giggles. Oh, fuck. If I had thought with my penis at that very moment I would've forced this kid to the ground and had my way with him. But no, I suck everything in and continue my facade. This kid can't know that he is destroying me inside. He smiles again only this time, his cheeks are flushed in embarrassment. "I, uhm, I'm looking for-- something."

I laughed. He's got a secret. He probably wants nudie mags. How naughty. I held my breath as countless thoughts splashed into my head. And no, they shall not be detailed. "Obviously." I retort. He looks around feverishly. "Um, it's, uh, personal--." I snorted. 'Personal', my ass. Without even a warning, my Asshole Mode kicked in. "Hey, kid. You lookin' for condoms?" The blonde's eyes practically popped open and the blush on his cheeks increased ten fold. I smirked. What a naughty boy. He had bought condoms in advance. He must know I have my eye on him. I grabbed his arm and dragged him to another register and sure enough, the penis pillows were there.

When we stopped that boy looked like he had just saw some girls breasts for the first time. I released a bellow of laughter and slapped him on the back. "Movin' on up, are we?" I joked. He blushed even further; if that was possible. "It-- it's nothing like that!" he squeaked. Oh, he's being secretive. Slowly but surely, you stupid boy, you're pushing me over the edge. "Oh, _really_?" I coo. "Then, what exactly is it like?" My lips are riding against his ear lobe. I licked my lips in excitement and huffed a small puff of air atop his ear. Shivers echoed in response. "Roxas." That was all that spilled out of the boy's mouth. I smiled inside.

I'm getting closer and closer to making you mine. He turned around and faced me. His ocean blue eyes fluttering nervously.

"'Axel'. Please to meet you." He smiled sheepishly and pretended to browse the different brands of condoms. While he was doing that I managed to scan this kid up and down, or, visually rape him. He looked no older than a high schooler. High school? What time is it? I search for a clock. Any clock. I find one. '8:43' it read. I raised and eye brow and turned to Roxas. "Hey, you a high schooler?" He freezed. Heh, I caught this cute little fucker ditching school. I should turn him in to the principal. Or keep him and dish out my own punishments upon him. I smirked triumphantly. "You ditching school?" He whirls around to face me. "Yes." he whispered. "What school you go to?" "Ashfield." "Really?" Hmm, my old high school. Too bad I graduated months ago. "Sophomore?" He nodded, a little embarrassed. Fuck. He was a freshman when I was a senior? Mm, he must not have been developed yet during that time. Otherwise I would've noticed that ass right from the start.

"I happen to know where that is." I blabbed, trying to get him scared. It worked. "Please! Please, don't bring me in." He caught hold of my worker's apron and clutched it, his ocean blue orbs reflecting the fear in his voice. Fuck. I lost the game. I can never resist that face. "Please.." his voice is barely above a whisper. You're teasing me now. A big mistake, Roxas. "Fine, fine. I won't tell. But, under one condition." His fingers clutched my apron even tighter. I let out a small sigh of pleasure. "You spend the morning with me." He released the cloth and laughed. "That's it?" "Yup. Fair enough?" "Yeah."

We sat ourselves at one of the employee tables, which were usually better looking than the customers tables. I bought him a cup of hot chocolate; a beverage only a kid would get. I smiled at how cute this kid was. We talked for hours, that was hard to believe since I felt like time had stopped whenever Roxas would open his mouth. I hung on to every little word he said. No matter if it was something that made him ill one day at Taco Bell or when he had lost one of his closest friends when he was younger. I held every word and logged it into my memory. I wanted to know every thing about this boy. I needed to know everything about him.

And when he talked about something he really enjoyed, like acting out his favorite shows, his eyes would light up and he would grow so animated. Seeing him so happy was one of the most precious things I had ever witnessed. But he wasn't being happy with himself. He was being happy with me. And I was happy with him. With every little thing he said. We now know our ages. He is fifteen and I am twenty. A five year difference. A difference that matters not. It's already been settled. For it only took one look from him.

One smile.

One touch.

To make me fall absolutely and positively

head over heels in love with him.


	2. innocent kiss

_Chapter II_

_innocent kiss_

**A.N.**

**Okay, you eager beavers, chapter two is up and ready. Mm, let's say this one is my favorite chapter so far. The way I've been writing this story is most certainly different than how I used to write my others. What I've tried to do is to tell it through Axel's point of view, hence the lack of descriptive words, excessive cursing, and very naughty thoughts. Lulz. So, hopefully this will give Opal moar reviews.**

**But, hey, beggars can't be choosers. Now, let the romance commence!**

_Fuck.__ My alarm clock is blaring_

_tuesday. Another day at Target._

_Another waste._

_Roxas._

_Maybe he'll show up today,_

_if he does;_

_I might not be able to control myself._

Coffee is bubbling in the coffee pot next to me. Seconds later, I hear it whistling, signaling that it's finished. I sighed contently, knowing relief would soon be pouring into my esophagus. Scalding hot coffee is drained into a company mug. I blow furiously at the liquid; hoping for it to cool. I took a sip and my body temperature increased. Ah, just what the Sugar Fairy ordered. I chuckled and carried my warm mug to my register, nodding 'hello's to my fellow coworkers. I arrive at my station and look at my clock. '8:24 A.M' was the time. Interesting. My eyes hovered over that clock just a while longer. This was the exact time Roxas walked through those double doors. In fact, it--

Fuck. Speak of the Devil. Living perfection strolled through those doors again.

I almost dropped my coffee mug I was so surprised. He actually came to the store again. Surely, he's not planning to ditch school or maybe, he wanted to see me again.. No. That's impossible. Roxas couldn't possibly be nowhere near as in love with me as I with him. No way. Oh fuck. He's waving to me. He's walking towards me. Jesus, I can't walk to him. My legs are numb, hell, they're like jello! Fuck, fuck, FUCK. He's calling my name. Oh, I just want to melt. The way my name leaves his lips makes me want to tackle him to the ground. "Axel, you sleeping with your eyes open?" his voice always brings me back to reality, probably because my reality is better than my dreams; for obvious reasons.

I laughed flatly. "Nah. I sleep during breaks." He cocks his head with a finger to his lips. How unbearably cute. "Oh! You had a late shift the other day." Oh God, he remembered. "Yeah, but not today, though. I got lucky." I joked. He smiled, slightly relieved. Why did he look so relieved? His eyes lingered on my face longer than usual. And mine on his and, other places. I can feel people staring at us. I don't care. No words are coming out of my mouth. Nor his. Why can't I talk? Every time I come up with something to say to Roxas my words just get jumbled up. This silence is killing me. His eyes. Oh God, his eyes are sinking into my heart, like he's absorbing every ounce of information from me. God, it's like he's, he's eating my heart. And he's, fuck, he's getting closer to me. Shit, now is not the time to get happy down there! His body, dear God, it's touching mine. Ooh, I can feel his crotch brush against mine. My heart is pounding. Oh shit, is he gonna kiss me? KISS ME. NO! Wait, don't kiss me! Let me beat you to it. Let me--

"...Axel." His sultry voice whisked itself into my ear. My eyes are practically rolling into the back of my head. Fuck. Say my name. One more time. "Y-yes?" I can't even breath normally. I can't even think straight. Shit. The building is getting blurry. I'm dizzy. Is this a dream? His lips are tickling my ear lobe. Fuck. You just want me to lose it, don't you, Roxas? Now I _know_ people are watching us. "8:24 A.M." His voice emphasizes the 'A.M'. I am shaking. "Every morning. I'll be here." Chills danced down my spine. Jesus, Roxas, you're killing me. He pulls away, much to my dismay, and flashes me his most innocent smile. I want nothing more than to force this fucking tease against my register and show him how seducing is _really_ done. Fuck. I can't take this. I grab his arm. "Come here." I'm losing it. He's driving me over the edge. I'm literally running to the employee's bathrooms with Roxas in tow, demanding exactly where we were going.

I barge into the men's room and lock the door behind us. He snatched his arm from my hand violently and stared at me, his eyes pleading for an explanation. I returned his gaze, trying my hardest to hide my fear. It wasn't helping. Roxas nervously raised his hands to my face, once again needing the reason behind my deciding to run to the men's bathroom. I attempt to speak but only a measly squeak escapes my throat. I couldn't speak. How can I? When the object of my desires was holding my face in his hands. He whines softly and dear God, this makes me explode inside. I can't take it. He's making me lose control. He can't keep toying with me like this. "Roxas, I can't--" He places a finger to my lips. I want to kiss that finger. He smiles timidly, a twinge of red paints his cheeks. Still, we are dead silent.

Outside, I can hear the manager demanding me to return to my post immediately. I don't care. There could be a nuclear war going on at this point. There is only one thing on my mind and it is this boy right in front of me. This boy whom I am madly and utterly in love with. His mouth moves slightly and now I'm all ears. He turns away, embarrassed. How cute. "This isn't, how it was supposed to be." he admits. I run a hand through my red locks, sighing. "I didn't know you had a plan." He raises an eyebrow and shrugs his shoulders. "I didn't. I never do." I smile. "Teenagers never do have plans." A joke, all in good heart. He laughs, much to my surprise. What an innocent laugh. Small, quiet, and genuine. "Since you're older, I'd assume you'd be the one to guide us." Now I laugh. "Older doesn't necessarily mean 'wiser'." Heh, he believes that I have all the answers. To be honest, I'm just as lost as he is. And I had been following his lead this whole time.

Roxas turns and looks at me again. Once more, Mr. Davidson's booming voice is echoing through out the store. This time it sounded a bit threatening. Roxas must've caught wind of the warning as well for a worried expression took hold of him. "Do you need to go?" he asks. I shake my head. "Nah, that guy can scream till kingdom come for all I care. The only thing that matters now is you." Oh, fuck. I think I just said more than I should have. But, I was telling the truth. Roxas was the only one that did matter right now. He smiles, his ocean blue eyes meeting my own. "I guess, there's a reason why I've fallen for you, Axel." Upon hearing this, my mouth almost drops and I feel like I'm losing my footing. Holy fuck. He's, he's in love with me? Just like I am with him? You must be joking. Hot damn, he must be joking. No way, some stupid teenage boy is in love with a college guy who works at Target.

This is like a lawsuit just waiting to happen. This is like a dream come true. Oh, fuck. He is taking my face in his hands again. I'm melting at his touch. My heart is beating out of control. His eyes are melting into mine, they're slowing closing. His lips are getting closer to my own. I can feel his moan of my name caress my lips. Then, I feel as though I had hit Cloud Nine. My lips have been claimed by someone else's. My own lips had been claimed in Roxas's name. Dear God, this is amazing. Roxas is kissing me. Fuck. He. is. Kissing. me. **Me. **Yet, I can't kiss back, but please, for the love of everything, don't stop kissing me. Fuck. He pulls away, much to my disappointment. His eyes are glazed over in lust and a blush is still evident on his young face. I am still unable to say anything. A finger grazes my bottom lip. "You need to get back to work." His voice barely hovers above a whisper.

I can't reply. Fuck. I can't even move. "Y-yeah." So, now it's about 11:32 A.M. And Roxas is here by my side, resting his head on my shoulder. He is wearing my apron and a makeshift name tag, courtesy of moi, that read 'paperboy'. I'm pushing buttons on my register, estimating the cost for two bags of kitty litter and one sixteen ounce bottle of sprite zero. The cost measures up to about $23.67. The ancient looking woman in front of my register smiles tenderly and glances from me to Roxas. He returns the smile nervously. She shakily hands over her money and chuckles. "Is that handsome young man your son, by chance?" The blonde instantly turns beet red while I try with ever fibre of my being not to burst out in hysterics. The poor woman herself laughs merrily as if she knew what we found; well, I, found so funny. "I-- I'm not his son!" Roxas stutters. He looks so adorable struggling to keep a straight face.

"I-- I'm his boyfriend." I nearly choked on my spit and whirled around to him. 'WHAT?' I mouthed. What the hell was this kid thinking? Saying something like that. Fuck. He damn near gave me a heart attack. He didn't respond to my message, but his face was definitely serious. I cringed and covered my face. The old lady gasps an 'oh my' and grabs her things. Fuck. I'm so embarrassed. I want to politely decline and insist that Roxas is delusional and that he forget to eat his cereal this morning, but at the same time, I want to say as well that we are a couple. Boyfriend and boyfriend. Unfortunately, my better half wins me over and discusses with the old woman that him being my partner is false. She simply laughs and shoos me off. What the hell that was supposed to mean, I'm not really sure. She leaves and I turn to Roxas with a hand on my hip. This kid really has a mouth on him. He rolls his eyes and sighs. "Sorry." he mumbles. "I just—" "Don't apologize. We all say things we don't mean." Oops. He makes a face and stares at me, a twinge of hurt hidden in his eyes. I mentally slap myself. Jesus, I just hurt him, didn't I? Why won't I apologize? It is silent. Again. "...You're right. We do say things we don't mean." I shift my legs nervously. "Roxas, come on." "No." Woah. My body trembles for a second. His voice... something changed. He sounds, angry. He is walking towards a table near the cafe and picks up his school items. In the mean time, I'm watching all of this take place in front of me and I'm not doing a damn thing to stop it. I am about to cry. I can't let him leave. I just can't.

I'm too much of a pussy to tell him what I feel. Fuck. Why do I do this? I clench my fists as I watch him stroll past me, not even telling me good bye. Hell, if I don't catch him now, he may leave and never come back. That can't happen. That will **not** happen. Instincts kick in and I run after him, sure I run into a few people and things but they don't matter. Nothing does when it comes to Roxas. He is the reason why I do crazy things like bolting out of a store on duty. He is the reason why I get no sleep at night. He is the reason why I look forward to every work day. He is the reason why I...

"_Roxas!"_

I desperately call his name. I need him back. Fuck. I want him back. He is not going to leave me hanging. I'm running as fast as I possibly can. But fuck, he is at the bus stop. A bus is pulling up. Faster. Faster. Fuck. I'm running as fast as I can. I'm running... running...

"ROXAS! I'M SORRY!"

I yell this at the top of my lungs. I have now become a side show freak. The whole world is looking at me. I see him stop on his way inside the bus. He turns around and manages to see me. This only makes me run again. I'm attempting the impossible. Shit. Remind me to apply for a track team one day. His eyes are still locked on to me when I practically fall to the ground, gasping for air. The bus has driven off, leaving just me and Roxas in the cold fall air. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I repeat this over and over and over. I will say it a thousand times if I have to. There is no way Roxas is leaving me because I say something stupid. I suck in another breathe and continue my chant. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Hell, I'm even saying it in my head. Finally, I feel his hand brush my cheek and with the other he offers me a chance to stand on my feet. Shamefully, I accept.

I'm scared to look him in the eyes.

He forces me to meet his gaze. I can't refuse. I see a tear bubble in his eye and I sigh. "Roxas." My voice is so hoarse. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot. I said the wrong thing, and, and, I hurt you. But please, _please_, don't see that as a reason to leave me. I, I'm lost without you, Roxas. I-- I need you." I pause to catch his expression. Nothing, still. I take this as a cue to resume my confession. "I, fuck, this is a lot harder to say than you think." I insert a small laugh to try and lighten the mood. "I bet, you probably already realize this but, Roxas, dear _God,_ I love you. I love you, I love you, I _love_ you. I don't know how else to put, Roxas. You had me since the day you walked into that store. You had me even closer the second you told me your name. Fuck, you had me when you first opened your mouth. Fuck, Roxas, I was in love from that very second. And please, you _must_ know that I would never do or say _anything_ that would hurt you, intentionally. Fuck, do you know how terrified I am of hurting you?" I pause again to see his reaction. Nothing. What is he thinking? Probably that I'm just an idiot like I said I was.

So, I continue to be an idiot and keep talking. "I don't know if you're still angry right now. If you are, then I hope everything I just said made you feel just a little bit better. I hope everything I said made--" His cold hands cup my face. He utters not a word and kisses me. Right on the lips. I don't freak out. I don't panic. I don't freeze. I kiss right back. Because this is what he wanted. This is what _**I**_ wanted. This moment right here, was the moment I had been waiting for. He fights with me, his tongue forcing its way inside my mouth. I happily lose for we both win, anyway. He retracts his lips from mine and smiles, tears are streaking down his face. Dear God, he looks so beautiful. And you know what the best part is?

He is mine.

And I am his.

I chuckle and wipe away his tears, kissing that cute little button nose of his. He giggles and envelops me in a hug. I sigh and settle my arms around his waist, giving his forehead and nose baby kisses all over. He giggles once more before mumbling into my sleeve. "You're gonna be in so much trouble when you go back in that store." I laugh and reward him with yet another kiss. "Who cares. As long as I have you, I don't care if I ever work again." I can feel the smile on my shoulder blade and I raise his chin up and kiss him gingerly on his lips. "I love you, Roxas." The words flow so smoothly. Those are four words I will never stop saying. He kisses my cheek and flashes me his most innocent smile. "I love you, too, Axel."

This is what he has been waiting for.

This is what I have been waiting for.

It has happened.

Love has happened.


End file.
